


Office Tryst

by BigBad_Wolfy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 287 word count, Complete, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Foul Language, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Quickie, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, much bad!, much f word usage, response to a prompt, such language!, very word!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBad_Wolfy/pseuds/BigBad_Wolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short, 287 word, response to a prompt asking for a sex scene written only in dialogue. No tags included. I wasn't sure if that was allowed. Complete. Not really E rated but much F word usage might dictate this not for the faint of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Awhile back I was perusing the writing section of a bookstore. I found a book about writing sex scenes; I don’t remember the title. Nothing really prompted me to buy the book. The only thing I found useful was one prompt: Write a sex scene only using dialogue. You should be able tell who is who from the word choice, setting should be conveyed and you should definitely be able to tell sex is happening. I don’t recall if the prompt allowed dialogue tags, so I just left ‘em out. One character speaks and the other, just back and forth.  
> So here is my response to that prompt. It’s short, but I hope it’s sweet. Please leave comments and kudos!

“You shouldn’t be here. You’ve scared my staff—mmph!”

“Kissing you is always an effective way to shut you up.”

“Jerk, you had better make this worth missing a board meeting, and really worth scaring my staff out of their wits with that entrance of yours. Gods! What if this gets out to the tabloids?”

“’Capsule Corp. heiress plays hooky from her duties to have an illicit tryst with sexy alien prince,’ yes, I can see that head line all over West City Weekly.”

“You read West City Weekly!? Oh! Right there, don’t stop!”

“I don’t, but you mother does.”

“Mmm, I’d rather not talk about my mother now.”

“Then shut up and just feel.”

“Oh! There! There! Don’t stop!”

“Don’t stop what?”

“Mmm.”

“This?”

“Ah!”

“Or perhaps, this?”

“Mmm-ah!”

“Maybe this?”

“Evil bastard…”

“Don’t ever forget that.”

“Now!”

“…”

“Now!”

“…”

“Damn it! Put it in!”

“Beg for it!”

“Fuck you!”

“If that is what you want, just ask for it.”

“…”

“What do you want?”

“… You…”

“Me?”

“I want you… ah!”

“Go on…”

“I want you-“

“Say it!”

“Fuck me! I want you to fuck me!”

“Louder!”

“Fuck me!"

“Again!”

“Fuck me! FUCK ME!”

“Shit!”

“Oh, kami!”

“Fuck!”

“Aahhh!”

“…”

“Oh! Shit! The board meeting! I need to be there—Shit! Look at the time! It started already!”

“…” 

“Where is my jacket? Damn it, where are my panties? Oh fuck, I don’t need those.”

“You’ll have the upgrades implemented by this evening, yes?”

“Upgrades? I haven’t— ugh! Yes, yeah, I’ll get to that. Damn it… damned shoe!”

“If you don’t, you should know, a severe punishment will be in order.”

“Oh? And is that promise?”

“Indeed.”

“Well, then I look forward to it.”


End file.
